Random copolyesters derived from ethylene glycol, terephthalic acid, isophthalic acid and azelaic acid have obtained commercial acceptance as solution adhesives in a variety of applications for the bonding together of various materials. However, because of the nature of these copolyesters they have not been found acceptable for use in applications such as magnetic tapes and solar screening film where audio quality and optical clarity are of utmost importance respectively. In addition these copolyesters exhibit only limited solubility in the more commonly used organic solvents and give hazy solutions when the concentration of these copolyesters in solvent exceeds about 30 parts by weight of the copolyester per 100 parts by weight of combined copolyester and solvent.
It is an object of this invention to provide random copolyester resins which are suitable for use in solution adhesive applications. It is a further object of this invention to provide random copolyester resins which possess improved solubility and exhibit clear solutions for extended periods of time when dissolved in organic solvents at concentrations exceeding 30 parts by weight of the copolyester per 100 parts by weight of the copolyester and solvent combined. Other objects of the invention will become apparent as the description of the invention herein proceeds.